


Mutant on the run

by Redraven254



Category: Marvel, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutants, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redraven254/pseuds/Redraven254
Summary: Ray Vincent is a boy from a extremely over protective family and decided to live his life by running away now ten years later he gets himself in trouble and has to leave the town he's sating in and decides to hitch hike making this decision to ether be the best or worst decision he has ever made.





	Mutant on the run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this prolog and please leave a comment positive or negative I'll take it and also the other chapters will be longer this like a test to see if you guys want more

Ray's pov

"This sucks how come he can go to a party but i can't." I scremed into a pillow. You see my big brother is going to a party but when I asked mom to go to a party that all my friends at school are going too I get a no. "This is so unfair." I say as I get up to grab the mini t.v from the closet and turn it on.  
When its on I feel better like Im not traped. I continue to watch the t.v when it shows a kid my age running away from home because of his family. Thats when it hit me I could run away and be free of my mean family. I get up smiling and go to the closet to pack.

(time skip)

"I think thats all i need."I say throwing my last pair of chlothes in my bag. I look at the clock in my old room and relise that if Im going to do this im going to have to do it now while mom and dad are droping big brother of at his party. When I get up and grabed my bag I run to the door and peek out of it and see no one. I run down the hall towards the staris and look around again there is no one.  
While Im walking to the door I heard a noise back upstaris and bolt out the door. I continued to run down the street and look back at the house and wave saying bye and then turn to continued down the street.  
When all of the sudden I heard a noise and bolted up out of my dream as I looked around I realize where I am. "oh thank god." I say as I start to stand and gather my stuff. "I haven't thought about that in a long time." I say when I looked at the mirror and relize how much I changed. I used to be a tiny brown haired boy with freckles galore with brown eyes but now my pitch black hair with and scarlet red eyes plus pale white skin with no blemishes its a little creepy.  
I mean Im 90% difrent but the one thing I did want to change is still hear what I mean is Im still tiny only being 5 foot and 2 inches or at lest thats what that homless 'doctor' said. Don't get me wrong I love my mutation it kinda makes me feel like Im not alone it also helps me when I  
get close to geting caught I mean its also the reson why I keep almost get caught but anyway its has been about ten years now so Im suprised they haven't given up yet "Oh well lets get going. "I say shaking my head and walked out of the building. "Time for my next adventure." I say looking up a the sky.


End file.
